Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: A written version of the KFP: LoA series. Not all episodes will be included. Disclaimer: I do not own the series. The tipo will increase as the series goes on. AN 1-14-2014: Sorry guys, this is the end of this fanifc. I'm too busy to write anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. i am back with the first of my legends of awesomeness series. The tipo will advance slowly, so dont expect them to be making out in this story. It is a series, so I will gradually make tigress realize her love for Po. Po already has feelings for her. Also note that I might skip some episodes if I don't really like them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.**

Scorpion's Sting S 1 Ep 1: Part One

_Po is training on the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. _

"HIYAH!" He blocks two of the warriors' arms. As he is about to counter-strike against the wooden warriors, Monkey lands in front of him and engages him in battle.

"Where the heck did you come from?" he confusedly asks.

"The sky," Monkey replies with an elongated emphasis on _sky. _

As they continue to spar, they hear a loud "A-CHOO" coming from the side of the training hall. When they look to see who did it, they are surprised to see Tigress on the ground clutching her stomach.

As Po is not paying attention, Monkey does a crescent kick on him. Po falls to the ground defeated.

"Good job Monkey. The best time to attack an opponent is when he least expects it or is not paying attention. Tigress and Crane, you are next," Shifu instructs.

Crane gets into his battle stance in front of Tigress. She gets into her stance before rubbing her nose and sneezing on Crane. Crane flinches and wipes the snot off of his beak. She then sneezes on his beak again. He wipes it off and covers his beak with his wing. When she doesn't sneeze, he removes his wing, only for her to sneeze on it again.

"Uh, Master Shifu, may I go and sterilize my beak, 'cuz ya know wh-"

Master Shifu interjects, "Yes, Crane, you may." Then he continues, "Tigress, it seems you have a cold."

Tigress sneezes again before saying, "I do not have a cold!"

"Hmm, you may not have a cold," Shifu pulls out her tongue and examines it, "but you do have river fever."

"River fever eh, it's not so bad," Po says. "You only get a few sneezes and snotty noses for the day and the next day you're fine."

"But that's only if you got it as a kid," Crane continues. "As an adult, it can be very deadly, usually resulting in..."

"Resulting in what?" Tigress questions.

"Uh... death. But, there is a cure. By sundown, someone will have to go to the Valley of the Scorpion and bring back a sacred sun orchid. Then you would have to make tea from the orchid and make the ill person drink it," Crane tries to reassure her.

"True, but whoever has tried to go to the Valley of the Scorpion either hasn't made it back. Whoever has made it back has had their mind destroyed by the lethal sting of Scorpion," Shifu adds.

"Can you tell us more about this Scorpion?" Po questions.

Shifu starts, "Long ago, Scorpion was an exceptional healer and an expert in medicinal plants. But when she discovered a hypnotic elixir and stung herself with it, it warped her body and her mind. She used this new power to control others. She assaulted the Valley by turning villagers into red-eyed drones. She nearly succeeded in taking over, but Oogway had two things she didn't have: the villagers' loyalty, and a shell. Oogway exiled Scorpion, but she stole the last sun orchid that grew here. She has sworn eternal vengeance upon anyone from the Valley of Peace who dares to go retrieve the sun orchid."

Po stares at him for a second, before yelling, "Awesome!" But then he frowns and adds, "How do we find her cave?"

Crane suddenly pulls out a map and shows it to Po. "This is the way to her ca-," but can't finish as Tigress reaches out and punches him into the training hall wall.

"Muscle spasms," says Crane from the side of the room. "They'll worsen as the day goes on."

"So who wants to go and retrieve the sun orchid?" Shifu asks.

"I will," Po volunteers.

"Very well Po, Make sure you watch out for her stinger if you encounter her," Shifu says.

"Oh don't worry. I've got it figured out." He then goes on to tell them about his plan. (I'll keep the plan hidden until later.)

_15 minutes later..._

Po stood outside the palace and thought to himself, "I hope Tigress sees that I am doing this for her and risking my life. I wish she could realize my feelings for her without me having to tell her."

He started walking down the stairs but tripped and fell down the stairs.

"_Damn it, why can't I get down those without tripping. On the positive side, at least I saved myself some time."_

He walked until he reached the entrance of his own valley. He looked at the map and realized there was a river to the right. He followed it, coming to a valley of bones.

"_These must be all of her victims."_

He spotted a cave on his right and ran at full speed. At the last second, he exposed his shoulder and sent the entrance crumbling. He tripped on a piece of rubble and fell on the ground. He was getting up when he heard a voice, "My, my, if it isn't the Dragon Warrior coming to save his precious girlfriend. Looks like I'll have an extra head for my collection."

"She isn't my girlfriend," was all he was able to get out before Scorpion lunged at him.

He blocked her strike to the leg and aimed to kick her. She swiftly moved away. They stood in their stances for a while before she leaped and tried to sting him in the head. He dodged and slapped her down while she was in the air. She fell to the ground and skidded across the floor.

"You are a worthy opponent," she said. Then she chuckled,"But you can't defeat me." She lunged at his stomach with her stinger in front of her but he dodged, knowing that if he blocked, his arm would get stinger and he would be a goner. This time she attempted to sweep him off his feet by sliding her tail beneath him. He jumped over it but she was ready for this. She jumped up and kicked him in the stomach while he was in mid-air. He flew back and landed on fours and clutched his stomach. She had a lot of strength for her size. He could say she had a bigger strength to size ratio than Mantis.

She sprinted at him and rose up to do a punch to his neck, trying to break it. He tried moving but was barely able to dodge it. She then landed and sweeped him off of his feet. He could not get up. She stood on his belly, triumphant. She evilly laughed and said, "I shall end the life of the Dragon Warrior." She raised her stinger. And brought it down...

_To be continued..._

**I am evil, aren't I. Well you will have to wait and see what happens. The only part that was exactly like the episode was the story that Shifu said. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. Im back. I figured since I kept you on the edge last chapter, it would be better if I updated as quickly. Sorry if you think that the chapter is a little small. I would love any helpful suggestions I could get. Small grammar mistakes count too.**

_"She evilly laughed and said, "I shall end the life of the Dragon Warrior." She raised her stinger. And brought it down..."_

_Clatter. _Po looked to the place where the sound had come from and smiled. Scorpion stood there, utterly shocked and confused.

"Wha-, how," she muttered.

Po chuckled and said, "The cunning of the Dragon Warrior has defeated the poison of the Scorpion's stinger. Me:one. You:zero

Scorpion, still shocked, looked over her shoulder, where her stinger was laying; or what was remaining of her stinger. As she was still flabbergasted by what happened and wasn't paying attention, Po grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground. He got on his knees and tightened his grip. She could barely breathe now; her breaths came in short gasps.

Barely able to speak she managed to stutter out, "H-how did y-you-ou d-do i-it-t?"

Po chuckled loudly and said,"Shifu told me all about how Oogway managed to defeat you. So, thanks to my awesome cunningness, I created a shell for me to wear. I painted it to look like my fur and you fell right into my trap Scorpion." He then reached around his back and pulled on a strap behind him. The shell he was wearing fell off of him.

"Ah, that feels so much better. I wonder how Oogway survived his whole life in a shell."

"H-he w-wa-s-s a t-turt-tle y-you-ou i-idiot," was all Scorpion managed to say before she fell unconscious. Not dead, mind you.

Po went to the bowl with water in it and saw the orchid floating on it.

"I'm coming Tigress. I won't let you down."

_Meanwhile, at the palace..._

"Is Po your boyfriend," a rabbit child jumped on Tigress and started putting makeup on her.

"No," she said with emphasis.

"Well, he will be when he sees you," another bunny giggled.

Tigress blushed, even though she was sure her cheeks were already tinted pink by the bunnies.

Shifu came in and she sighed. He had a worried look on his face.

"Children, please get off of Tigress," he softly commanded. The children obeyed and walked out of the room.

Tigress saw a worried look on his face. She knew her death was rapidly approaching. She started sobbing for the first time in her hardcore life.

Shifu tried comforting her. "Tigress, it will be fine. Po will come any second now."

He too knew that there was only a dim chance for Tigress. She only had 10 minutes to live.

"No, father. I don't have a chance. I just wanted to use these last minutes to apologize to everyone about all that I have done or said that might have hurt their feelings."

"Tigre-"

"I just wanted to tell you that if Po returns, please tell him sorry for what I did to him when he first cam-"

"TIGRESS!"

Surprised she looked up and almost jumped out of her bed. There was Po, holding out a cup of some liquid, which she assumed to be the tea made from the sun orchid.

"Po, you managed to bring it on time. But, how?"

He softly chuckled. "I'll tell you later Master Tigress. We don't want you to die during story-telling. Now, drink."

She took the foul smelling liquid to her mouth, before hesitating. Here was the liquid that would save her life, but she was worrying about the taste. What a crazy woman she thought she was. Po recognized her hesitation and tipped the contents of the bowl into her open mouth.

She managed to swallow and stuck out her tongue. Po chuckled.

Suddenly the pain in her body started to ease up and she felt stronger. So strong that she jumped up and hugged Po. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Uh, c-can't b-breathe."

She hesitantly let go of him and noticed something. Was that a blush? She decided not to question him.

After catching his breath, he said, "You're welcome."

The rest of the Furious Five and Shifu came and hugged Tigress, thankful she was alive.

Then Zeng flew into the room. "Bandits, near the bridge."

Tigress and Po looked at each other before looking at their comrades and smiling.

"HIYAH!" They all screamed in chorus as they went to fight the bandits, thankful that tigress was alive and they could fight together.

**End **

**Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter. I didn't just want to stretch it unnecessarily with redundant speech. Please review and tell me how you felt about it. What should I do better next time and what did I do great? Stuff like that.**

**This is**

**Thefuriousone**

**Signing off**

**Adios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I'm back. And I came back with another LoA episode.**

"**You are free to read"**

"**You sure? Like without reviewing or anything?"**

"**Enjoy!"**

**Guess where I got that from.**

**The Princess and the Po**

Po, Tigress, and Shifu were walking down the village's main road while Shifu was instructing them.

"Princess Mei Li's mission is very important. That means we cannot make any mistakes on this trip Po."

Po scowled and said, "How come it's always me. Why can't you say, "_We can't afford any mistakes Tigress_"?"

"Because if someone is highly likely to make a mistake it's you," Shifu answered.

He then went on to say, " You have to get Princess Mei Li safely to the king to the Qidan. She may only be a child, but she is royalty. Which means, Po, that you should respect her."

"You did it again Master Shifu. Why can't you mention Tigress's name for once. Gah! Wait a second, did you say kid. That makes me perfect for this mission. I love kids, and they love me. Did I mention that I love kids."

"But there are some rules to follow as she is royalty. You can't make eye contact. You have to address her with the title of Princess, and you can't touch her unless absolutely necessary," Shifu explained, completely ignoring Po's previous comment.

Po then looked over and saw the Princess. "Ooo ooo ooh. There she is. She is the most feis-," he started saying as he saw her yelling at and ordering her servants around, but she interjected and, pointing a finger at Po and Tigress, who were standing right next to each other, she shouted, "Why are you two lovebirds standing in my way? Get outta my way so I can continue." Tigress and Po blushed a deep red, though you could barely see it on Tigress. Mei Li jabbed Po in the stomach with a staff and said in an arrogant tone, "If you two don't move, I'm going to order you beheaded."

"Woah, woah, wait a second _Princess. _We're he-," Po started to talk but Tigress interrupted him. "Your highness, we are the warriors that will escort you to the gates of the Qidan clan."

She then stuck her chin up at them and said, "Oh, so you two lovers are the warriors I was told about. I'll just have to wait until after the trip to order you too beheaded."

Tigress stepped forward, her cheeks tinted so red that the blush was visible, and calmly replied, "Your highness, forgive me, but me and the Dragon Warrior are not at all in love with each other."

"_Maybe you're not in love with me," _Po thought, sadly.

"What ever. Let's get a move on," the Princess replied as she hit both Po and Tigress on their arms with her staff, as if ordering them to make way for her. They both stepped out of her way, not wanting to get their heads separated from their body.

As she ordered the servants to pick up the throne with her on it and start moving, Po and Tigress drifted behind them and Tigress whispered, "So what was it you said about kids absolutely adoring you?"

"Aw, come on. It's still early minutes. She'll be my best buddy and we'll get along just fine by the end of this trip."

Tigress chuckled, "Wanna bet?"

Before Po could answer, they heard the voice of Mei Li again. "Can you two lovebirds keep your voice down back there. I don't need you going anymore smooch smooch than this during the rest of the trip. Unless you wanna be beheaded of course," she yelled at them from her perch. Po and Tigress blushed again then sighed.

"Yes, your highness," they replied.

When they were sure she had looked away and wasn't paying attention to them, she again asked, "So do you wanna bet?"

"About what?" He asked, confused.

She sighed and said, "Is your memory that short? Do you wanna bet that by the time this trip is over, you will be friends with Princess Mei Li?"

"Sure, how much do you wanna bet on?"

"How about a hundred almond cookies?" She grinned. At that comment, his eyes bulged out and his mouth opened wide as if he was at the dentist. He choked on his spit for a moment before answering, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh, I'm very serious, Panda." She was pretty sure that there was no way he'd be able to make friends with a Princess who had ordered him to be beheaded at least a few times already.

"Deal," he immediately replied. He was not sure if she was being serious. If he lost, he wouldn't be able to buy that many cookies. He'd have to steal them from Monkey's jar and that would end up in him getting a scolding from the monkey master.

He put out his hand and she shook it. When their hands touched, a jolt went through their body. "_What was that," they both thought._

As the small caravan was traveling. Po and Tigress heard _pops. _When they looked to see where the sound came from, they saw that Mei Li had fire poppers.

"Look out! She's got fire poppers," he yelled while dodging the fire poppers.

Tigress chuckled and said, "Well, she's only throwing them on you."

Po pouted at her and said, "You can at least he- ahhh."

A fire popper had landed on his head and made it into a charred panda head.

"Hahaha, I got you fuzz ball," the Princess yelled at him.

_15 minutes later..._

"Hey Tigress, do I look like a clown?"

"No Po, you look like a fat lady."

"Aw, come on. I look like a cl-"

"What was that?" Tigress questioned after hearing footsteps.

"What was what?"

"Those footsteps."

One of the servants yelled, "Bandits!"

Po and Tigress turned around to find themselves and the rest of the caravan surrounded by croc bandits led by Fung.

"You five, get the tiger. You three, help me get the clown. You two guys, get the treasures and get out," Fung commanded his gang.

Gahri, Fung's assistant, and four other bandits jumped at Tigress. She dodged two of of their axes and kicked them away. They ran at her with their axes and she jumped up and landed behind them. She then proceeded to sweep them all off of their feet with one kick.

Meanwhile, Po was fighting with Fung and four other croc bandits. He was doing well, that is, until the Princess came in the way. He had just pushed the bandits back when Mei Li came and hit him with her imperial staff.

"Ow, why'd you do that. I'm trying to fi-"

"I want fried rice balls with bean paste!"

"Here, wait a second." Po punches a croc bandit and sends him into the other bandits. They tumble back and Po gives some rice balls to Mei Li.

He then resumes his fighting but Mei Li yells at him, "These need more bean paste!"

Po throws her onto a tree branch and resumes fighting.

"Get me down from here!"

He ignores her and kicks down all the bandits.

Fung then says, "You fight damn well for a clown."

Po then wipes off his make up and says, "Buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior. And can you please watch your words, there is a kid here."

Fung panicks and yells, "Retreat! Retreat!"

The crocs fighting Po and Tigress retreat and the two warriors are about to deal with the crocs running away with the treasure when Mei Li decides to jump off of the branch.

"Ahhh," Po and Tigress yell as they both dive for the princess. Po catches her and puts her on the ground. The delay lets the crocs get away with the treasures and the food supply.

Mei Li yells, "How dare you touch me! I shall have you executed!"

The servants, who are tied to a tree, say, "They got away with everything except the fried rice balls."

Tigress and Po look towards the cart to find that it is empty. They also see Mei Li dumping the fried rice balls on the ground and stepping on them. "Not enough bean paste," she whines.

"Dang it, they got away with the things," Po says.

"Are you what they call warriors! You are not worthy of escorting me! You let them get away with the supplies! Now go and find me some fried rice balls with extra bean paste!" Mei Li yells at them again.

"Yes, your highness," Tigress sighs.

But Po is not as respectful. "Leave her alone."

The Princess jabs him with her staff and yells, "You fat piece of blubber. It's all your fault!"

"My fault, it's my fault? You wouldn't stay in the tree, you let the bandits get away, you dumped the remaining bean paste, and you picked on my friend. You are mean, rotten, bossy, and bratty and nobody likes you."

The Princess looks at him for a second before tears spring out of her eyes. She starts crying and goes on a log to sit down, not bothering to sit on her throne.

Po realizes that he made her sad and says, "Oops, I didn't mean that to happen. I was just trying to teach her respect."

Tigress sighs and, as it is already evening, she announces, "We'll camp here for the night." She then unties the servants and makes a fire which she and Po sit around.

"Wanna play checkers?" Po asks Tigress, pulling out a checkers board out of nowhere.

"Sure, but where'd you get the board?"

"Oh, I carry it around with me. Wait a sec." he says.

He then yells out to Mei Li, "Hey Mei, come play checkers with us!"

The Princess turns around to look at them and slowly gets up and walks over to them. She sits down and sighs. Po then continues on saying, "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was because you were being really mean to us when we didn't do anything wrong."

The Princess sighs before saying, "Do you think that I don't know that not a single person likes me? They all pretend to like me because I am the princess. You are friends with almost all the people in the town. You even have a girlfriend who you seem to get along with so well."

Po dismissed the idea of Tigress being his girlfriend as soon as it got into his mind. He knew she didn't feel the same about him. He glanced sideways at Tigress before answering Mei Li. "Why don't you play checkers with me and Tigress. We will be your friends."

Mei Li then smiled widely and said, "Really? Will you guys be my friends?"

Tigress, silent until now, said, "Sure we will. As long as you don't chop our heads off after the mission." All three of them shared a good laugh over that.

"Can my servants come join us?" Mei Li asked Po.

"Sure. Just go over there and invite them," Po told her.

The rest of the evening, the princess made many new friends, and they all played checkers until the last bits of light disappeared from view.

_Next morning..._

The Princess was laughing uncontrollably after Po had put her on his shoulders and had run around, _accidentally_ crashing into a tree, sending both of them tumbling.

"_Wow, Po sure knows how to make anyone have fun," _Tigress thought.

One of the servants said, "We're here. The fortress of the Qidan clan."

Po stuck out his tongue and said, "Wow, it looks-"

"Dirty," Mei Li finished for him.

They approached the gate and Po set down Mei Li. "Go ahead. Knock on the door."

Mei Li went to the gate and knocked.

While she was knocking, a servant whispered to the warriors. "It's so nice that you've given her a little happiness before she becomes the Qidan king's servant for the for the rest of her life."

Po and Tigress become shocked and Tigress manages to say, "B-but we were told that this was a peace mission."

"It is. Mei Li is being given to the Qidan in exchange for peace," the servant replied.

"We can't let them take her," Po said. He and Tigress walked up to the just as it was opening.

"Enter!" They heard the booming voice of Temutai, the king of the Qidan.

Po entered with Tigress at his side and the princess right in front of them.

"Ah! I've waited weeks to have a royal princess. Bring me the princess! She is now my servant!"

The princess, realizing what Temutai had called her, got worried and nervously asked, "What?!"

Po held her close, trying to calm her nerves.

"I said, hand her over!" Temutai yelled again.

The Qidan guards surrounded Po and Tigress and were about to attack when Mei Li ran from Po and surrendered herself to Temutai.

"Stop guys. I wont allow this. I, Princess Mei Li, surrender to you, Temutai, King of the Qidan."

"What? No!" Po tried to intervene but two guards held him back.

Temutai then said, "I declare PEACE! Now take the princess and put her in chains."

"Wait, I have a deal. I will fight your strongest warrior. If I win, you give us back the princess. If I lose, you get me, Master Tigress, and the Princess as your slaves."

"And why should I agree?"

"Because buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh, wow. I have defeated warriors from everywhere. Defeating the Dragon Warrior and having him as my slave will make me the strongest kung fu master alive. Deal!"

Temutai slowly got up from his throne, making Po realize that he was at least two times bigger than Po.

Po kicked him in the stomach. He did not even flinch.

"Are you warming up or..."

"Yes, I'm warming up. The real fight begins now!" As Po said _now, _he lunged at Temutai and knocked him in every place he could think of. Temutai didn't even move an inch. Temutai kicked him so hard in the stomach that he flew 10 feet, landing right next to the princess.

"Come on Po, you can do it," she encouraged him.

"Sorry, Princess, but he's too strong," Po said. But then an idea popped into his head. "If you could make me run into a tree by getting on my back, maybe I can do the same to him."

He waited for Temutai to run at him and when he was close enough, Po jumped over him. He then quickly jumped onto his shoulders.

"Ahhh, what are you doing?" Temutai asked him. Po just ignored him and latched onto his horns. He made Temutai crash into everything that he could see. Temutai finally fell, dazed, when he ran into a brick wall.

"Now, Temutai, I have defeated you, and you have to stick to your you want to bammed even more of course"

"Okay, okay. You won, dragon warrior. Guards, free the princess and let her leave with he two warriors."

_15 minutes later..._

The group of friends were making their way back to the Valley of Peace, from where they would send the Princess home. Suddenly, they heard the voices of the croc bandits.

"Let's keep these fabrics. They're very hard to find," they heard Gahri say.

"They may be hard to find, but you aren't," Tigress mocked.

Fung yelled, "GAH!" He threw his helmet on the ground.

Po and Tigress glanced at each other before nodding and leaping at the bandits.

"Skadoosh!" They both exclaimed.

**End**

**Done. Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chain Reaction S1 Ep 4**

"The two legendary warriors strove bravely towards danger, cutting through the thick fog like it was soup, dangerous, evil soup. The two best friends had been through much the day, an epic march, a treacherous scouting mission, the nearby shop being out of friendship bracelets and one of the two, unimportant which one, refusing to wear them anyway. But they were about to face their most fearsome part yet, Mr. Yang. They must pay Mr. Yang, the grumpy statue cleaner, and return with their prize, Shifu's favorite ruby encrusted statue of Oogway, which had grown dirty from the fearsome assault of time and dust, and dried rice bits dropped on it, accidentally, and with great pop the processional proceeded to progress. Never before had such a magnificent caravan of awesomeness trekked through these hinterlands of what... of... the what's the word."

"Po!"

"No, that's not it."

"Po, stop daydreaming out loud."

"I wouldn't daydream out loud if you just talked to me a little Tigress."

"I don't do chit-chat for anything except super important... mission stuff. Anyways, we can eat that lunch we packed in some time." Tigress heard a chewing sound and looked back. To her dismay, Po had his mouth stuffed with the food.

"Po!"

"Oops, was that for both of us?"

"Yes, an-" The statue they were holding tilted and was about to fall over when they both steadied it. As their hands were on the statue, some crocodile bandits came and chained Po's hand to Tigress's.

"Croc bandits!" Po exclaimed before jumping back to fight them. The croc bandits attacked the warriors who weren't able to fight very well because of the chains holding them together.

"Take the statue and ruby," Fung, the bandits' leader, told his gang.

Some of the bandits took the statue while the others cornered Tigress and Po at the edge of a cliff.

"Capture them," Fung ordered his gang. They slowly closed in on Tigress and Po.

Po glanced at Tigress and said, "Don't get angry at me." He jumped off of the cliff, taking Tigress with him.

"Ahh! Po, couldn't you think of a better escape next time!"

"No. It was my only id- ugh." Their chain had inter-tangled with a branch that they were falling over, causing them to swing and slam into each other.

"Ooh. Ow. Ugh. Dang i- oof," Po muttered as they kept swinging and hitting each other, finally coming to a stop. Po saw that Tigress's face looked angry. Like really angry. Like don't-mess-with-me-or-else angry. He chose to remain silent. Suddenly, the twig snapped and they were in free fall again. They landed on the ground with a loud thud. Po got up, dazed, and looked around, not seeing Tigress anywhere.

"Tigress! Are you here!"

He suddenly heard a muffled voice trying to communicate with him.

"Umph. C-ugh. P-PO!"

He jumped up and looked to see an angry Tigress dusting off her vest with her paws.

"Next time you do that, let me agree to it. I can't believe we lost the ruby and the statue."

"Or did we?" Po questioned and pulled out an action figure of Tigress from his pocket and blushed when he saw a confused Tigress looking at him.

"Oops, let me do that again. Or did we?" This time, he pulled out the ruby from his pocket.

"Wait, how?" Tigress asked him with an impressed look.

"While they were busy fighting, I managed to pull the ruby off of the statue before we were cornered."

"Nice job. Now let's go after that statue."

They hear axes piercing the trees next to them.

"The bandits! They're back! Run!" Po exclaimed this and started running, only to be yanked backwards by Tigress.

"Always flee towards cover," she reminded him.

They hurried the trees and ran until they lost the bandits. They sat down behind a rock and Po asked, "Did we lose them?"

"Seems so," Tigress answered. But then they heard the voice of Fung.

"Get them. They're behind that rock."

"So much for losing them," Tigress muttered. She and Po ran and came across a big gate. They went inside and closed the gate.

"Now, we need to find a way to get rid of these chains," Po said. Tigress got an idea when she saw a bell in the corner. "Let's try cutting the chain on the bell. It should be sharp enough to cut the metal," she suggested. Po nodded in approval and they positioned themselves on either side of the bell.

"On three," Po said.

"Three!" he yelled and started rubbing the chain against the edge of the bell. Tigress had expected him to count to three and was not ready, resulting in Po making the bell fall down on him, ruining his hearing after landing over him and ringing very loudly.

"I can't hear myself!" He screamed.

"Shh, whisper," Tigress tried reminding him.

"I am whispering!"

"Not so loud, the bandits are gonna hear you and come after us."

As Po was screaming, the croc bandits were near the gate. They didn't know where the two warriors were until they heard Po's screams.

"That's the panda's voice boys. We're back in business. All of you, ram the gate and get in," Fung ordered his gang. As they made their way over to the gate, Tigress was having a hard time dealing with Po's temporary hearing problem.

"Yes, the sky is cloudy! But you need to stay on topic!" Po yelled as he misheard Tigress's command to leave from the other side of the yard wall.

Instead of trying to instruct him further, Tigress took the chain and flung Po over the other side of the wall, taking herself with him. When Fung stepped into the courtyard to confront the warriors, he found it empty. He threw his hat on the ground and exclaimed, "Dang it! They got away... again!"

Po and Tigress made a fire and sat with their backs resting against a tree. Tigress was carving a key to open the lock on the chain they were bound together with. Po was eating some honey but he saw that Tigress was hungry and tired so he offered her some honey.

"No, thank you Po. I don't really like honey," her answer disappointed him. He didn't want her to go hungry just because he had eaten the food that she had packed for them. Something hanging on one of the tree branches caught his eyes. It was an apple. He started climbing branches and tried to reach the apple, but it was out of his reach. He tried leaping and hit the apple, but he also fell to the ground. Tigress shot up into the tree where the chain was still hanging on a branch and after taking a trip through the trees branches, she landed with a loud thud. She immediately scolded him. "Come on panda! All I wanted was some peace and quiet and something to..," she realized that an apple had fallen into her hand, "...eat. Thank you Po."

"You're welcome."

Po put some wood in the fire, not noticing he had thrown the key into the fire.

"Po! I was carving that key to open the lock on our chains! You don't think or look before doing anything! Oogway made a mistake by choosing you as dragon warrior! You and your lazy self should never have become the Dragon Warrior!"

"Well, you know what Tigress? You suck at friendship. All you ever do is criticize me for everything. I'm out of here," Po retorted at her. He had been hurt by her comment. He went into the groups of trees before realizing that his hands weren't in chains anymore. It must have been the honey! He rushed back towards the camp and yelled, "Tigress! Tigress! You can remove the handcuffs with honey." But when he looked around, she wasn't there. He panicked and looked everywhere before he finally saw her tied to a tree about to be assaulted by some vehicle that looked like it would crush her. He saw that Fung's clumsy gang was trying to turn it around. They must have brought it in facing the wrong way.

_With Tigress while Po was gone..._

_That panda is so annoying. All he does is mess up everything. He just burned our only chance at getting rid of the chains._

She felt a pull on the chain which was linking her to Po.

"Po," she annoyingly said. The tug on the chain wouldn't stop.

"Po! You do know that you can't go very far with this chain, right."

But instead of coming out of the shadows, _Po _pulled her into the crowd of trees. But when she looked at who pulled the chain, she was surprised that the croc bandits were holding the other end of the chain instead of Po. He must have found a way to get out of the chains. The group of bandits held her down and tied her up to a tree with the exact same chain that was connected to her wrist. Then Fung asked her, "Now lady, where is the ruby?"

She laughed and replied, "Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"No, but I will make you tell me the hard way. Boys, bring it," Fung motioned over to his boys and then looked back at her. "No where was I?"

She sarcastically replied. "You were about to do something the hard way, and I was about to do this!" She kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could.

"Ow! Ow, why didn't you guys tie her legs too. That kick was painful," Fung muttered while hopping around on one foot. She looked around and saw a big machine destroying trees while the bandits pushed it towards her. An agitated Fung yelled, "Come on guys. You brought it in the wrong way." He went to help them turn it around. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the forest. Fung must have heard them too. He ordered his gang to find the intruder and set out with them.

While he was gone, she saw Po making his way over to her.

_He came back for me._

"You came back for me?" She asked him.

"Yep, now let's untie you and get the statue," he said as he untied the chains around her.

When she was free, they saw that the bandits had gathered around them. They fought them for a while before they were realizing that there were too many to fight on their own. Tigress got an idea. She made her way over to Po and snapped the chain back onto his wrist. He looked at her, confused, as if asking her whys he did that.

"We're gonna have to defeat these crocs together." He nodded and smiled at her.

_That smile makes me feel so much at peace._

They started taking out groups of crocs by swinging each other at them. When all the crocs were defeated, Po went to a tree and got some honey. He removed the cuffs and Tigress used it to tie the bandits. They saw the statue on the machine and resumed their journey.

She decided to apologize to Po for what happened earlier. "Hey Po, Oogway did make the right decision. You might be lazy and clumsy, but you are always there when we need you. Forgive me for questioning Oogway's decision."

He smiled that beaming smile at her and replied, "Apology accepted."

As the warriors were walking, Po started daydreaming again.

"The Dragon Warrior and his sidekick retain the statue after an epic batt-"

"Po, did you just call me your sidekick?"

"What? No, of course not. Haha, sidekick. Why would I even think of calling you that," he then tried to change the subject. "So, what's your favorite color?"

Tigress sighed and said, "Po, I don't _have _a favorite color."

He frowned and said, "Come on, everyone has a favorite color. You have to have one too."

She found herself staring into his green eyes and replied, "Fine, if you really want to know, it's green."

"Oh, cool. I knew you had a favorite color. So, why green?"

"Well, because the world we live in would be dull without the green of the grass and trees," she lied. It was actually because he had green eyes.

"Cool."

The rest of the mission was spent chatting and Po asking her about every other favorite he could think of.

**End**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I have some tests coming up. This episode I wrote was more like the cartoon one, because the cartoon one was already focused on po and Tigress. i didn't need to change the plot a lot.**

**thefuriousguy **


End file.
